


Seonghwa

by KAM_Station



Category: ATEEZ, ATEEZ (Band), Atiny, Hard stan - Fandom, Park Seonghwa - Fandom, SEONGHWA - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAM_Station/pseuds/KAM_Station
Summary: Your boyfriend has been promoting for weeks. You have barely been able to see each other. You attend one of his fan events hoping to have sometime with him between sets. When he sees you in the crowd, he steals you away when no one is watching...
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Kudos: 16





	1. Part 1

“Shhh, you have to be quiet.” he whispered, looking over at me. One finger pressed against his full lips marking the hush motion. My fingers, still intertwined with his. His smile peaking out from behind our hands as we walked quickly down the empty hallway stacked with stage equipment. 

“Come on.” He was pulling me faster. Faster down the hallway away from the noise of the event. Faster and further into his world. Further way from everyone…except him. The pounding of my heart in my chest mirrored our hastened steps. 

“In here.” He held a grey metal door with a rectangle window open and hurried me inside. Checking over his shoulder before following me in. The walls were lined with stacks of folded up chairs and tables. The room was lit by bits of sunlight peaking in from a small square window by the ceiling. The center of the room was empty except for a clothed covered table that seemed out of place. 

Seonghwa hurried past me to the chairs that were lining the wall. Grabbing a chair and the tarp that covered the stack before hurrying back to the door. Opening the door slightly and throwing the tarp over the top before closing it again. Blocking the doors built in window. He slid the back of the chair under the handle and kicked the feet in. The scuffing sound echoed in the small room. 

“That should buy us sometime.” He said, giving the chair legs one last kick before turning to face me. Gazing at me like a predator who cornered its prey. He ran his tongue over his upper lip as he made his way towards me. Hands in pocket. Pink sunglasses on. White tee shirt, belt and ripped jeans. Walking towards me like a runway model. I stepped back as he made his way towards me. Stopping when I felt the cold table against my thighs. 

“I hope you don’t mind but that-“ He gestured to the table behind me. “-is the best I could do on such short notice.” He said, closing the distance between us “If you give me a little more warning next time-“ his hands slid around my waist before sliding over my ass, giving it a squeeze, picking me up and sitting me on the table. “-I promise-“ his eyes fixated on me “-I’ll do better.” 

He smiled at me with the cruelest intentions. Taking off his sunglasses and setting them down on the table besides me. Staring deeply into my eyes. Waiting for me to compose myself. “We don’t have to do this now. We can wait until aft-“. I was cut off. Not by his words. Not by the beauty of his face. I was cut off by him taking off his shirt and throwing it on the table behind me.

“It’s been weeks baby.” His stern expression barely distracting me from his defined body and tanned skin as he leaned in closer. “I’m not waiting any longer.”


	2. Part 2

His muscular thighs pressed against my legs. Using enough pressure to let me know his intentions without being forceful. His lips were inches away from mine. I could feel his breath on my skin. His eyes half closed and waiting. Waiting for me to make a move. A move that would give him everything we both wanted. A move that I was too afraid to make.

He stayed there for a moment. I could feel his fingers slip under my shirt as he waited. “We really…shouldn’t…there are people here…” I said, trying to stop myself from kissing him. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad I could taste him but if we got caught…we can’t get caught. Not now, not ever.

He let out a small sigh, “If you truly want to wait, we’ll wait.” he said, leaning over me. I wrapped my arms around him as I fell back. Squeezing him tightly. Feeling the warmth of his body against mine as we fell. I felt like I was falling for eternity.

“If you really want to wait until later-“ he said, wrapping his right arm around my shoulder. Cradling the back of my head in his hand. “-why do insist on touching me like this?” He said. I closed my eyes as he leaned over me once more. Feeling the weight of his body on top of mine as we laid on the table.

I waited...nothing. Not even a kiss. I opened my eyes to see him smiling. He reached over me and grabbed his shirt before pulling me back up.

“I guess we should get back.” He fiddled with his shirt. Turning it right side out. Getting ready to put it back on and leave. I’d see him later on. After the event was over. After everyone had gone and things had calmed down. ‘It was just a few hours. I could wait that long, right?‘

My gaze lowered from his smile to his bare chest in front of me. I traced the curves of his muscles with my finger tips. Enjoying every curve. Getting lost inside myself for a moment. “Baby?” I was brought back to reality by the sound of his sweet voice. “I can’t put my shirt on with you touching me like this.” He was looking down at me. Teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He knew exactly how to break me. 

“Have you changed your mind?” He dropped his shirt and slid his hand over mine. Guiding it up his chest and over his neck, giving it a slight squeeze. He closed his eyes and slid my fingers into his mouth. Licking and sucking on my finger tips while soft moans escaped his lips. ‘I swear this man will be the death of me.‘

“I…” I muttered. He paused for a moment, looking down at me. His eyes pierced right through me. “I...umm...” He continued to suck on my finger tips as I struggled to speak. Swirling his tongue around the tips. Biting softly. His eyes still fixated on me.

“I…” I couldn’t focus. He tilted his head back and moaned louder. I opened my legs and pulled him closer to me. “I want you to stay.”


	3. Part 3

He smiled and slid my fingers out of his mouth. Gently biting the tips. Kissing my palm, my wrist, further and further up my arm. Pulling me closer to him as lips made their way towards mine. Kissing my shoulder. Running his tongue along my collarbone. Kissing my neck softly. “You want me to stay?”

“Mmhm” a soft moan escaped my lips. “Are you sure?” He nibbled at my neck. His sharp teeth pressing gently into my skin. “I really don’t mind waiting.” He chuckled, sinking his teeth further into me. Warning me of what would come if I stayed. 

“Stay…”

His left hand slid up the side of my neck. Tilting my head to the right. His grasp, gentle but firm. As his teeth sank into me, his tongue dancing on my skin underneath. His grip tightening the deeper his teeth penetrated me. Briefly easing up every few seconds. 

My nails dug into his back as I gasped for air between each squeeze. He bit down hard one last time before loosening his grip. Tenderly kissing the mark that he made. Sliding his left hand to my cheek. Caressing it gently before running his fingers through my hair. Kissing my lips with such tenderness.

“Last chance.” He muttered, breaking our kiss. “You should know, I have no intentions on going easy on you.”

I wrapped my legs around him. Pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Massaging his tongue with mine. Sliding my hands down chest. Gently tracing him with my finger nails. Down to the front of his pants. Undoing his belt buckle. 

Hearing a soft click as the buckle loosened from the notch. I felt his kiss turn into a smile before feelings his hands on top of mine. “Bad girl-” he whispered, pulling away from my kiss “-you first”.


	4. Part 4

His hand slid to the back on my head while his other slid around may waist. Laying me down gently on the table. Kissing me deeply as I fell. The cool table on my back causing me to shiver. “Are you cold?” He said breaking our kiss. Looking at me with such concern. 

“A little.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up.” His fingers were undoing my shirt buttons as he kissed further down my body. The subtle popping noise echoed through my mind as his wet lips touched my skin. His kisses moving further and further down. Sending shivers up my spin with each pop.

Pop. Pop. Pop. 

His hand slid down over the top of my pants. Playing with my belt buckle as he kissed my stomach. The popping noise was replaced by the clicking of my belt. Kissing my stomach with me every click.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

He stood up. Caressing my skin as he undid my button. Sliding his fingers along the line where my zipper use to be as he unzipped me. Sliding his hand down the front of my pants on top of my jeans. I could feel the pressure of his finger tips. 

He was looking down at me in all his glory. His tanned skin illuminating the air around him. I felt His dick pressing up against me as his fingers caressed me. I’d give anything to have him inside of me instead.

His hands slid along my pants applying slight pressure as they moved to the top. His fingers running along the band of my panties. He pulled the band slightly and gave it a little pop. Stinging my skin lightly before he pulling them off along with my pants. 

He traced welt with his two fingers. Barely brushing my skin. Making me ache for more as they dance along my skin. Moving down my thigh then back up again. Across my lower stomach. Drawing on my skin with his finger tips. Touching everywhere except where I wanted to be touched. 

“-to do to you?”

His voice caught me off guard.

“Huh?” I mumbled. Unsure if he heard me.

“I said, ‘What do you want me to do you?’”

“…I…mmhm” His fingers slid back to where they were before. Rubbing me gently.

“Yes?”

His touch was painfully light. He was teasing me. 

“…I…want you..” -Baby  
“Yes?” -Seonghwa  
“…inside of…me” -Baby  
“Which part of me?” He said. I could feel the pressure from his finger tips growing. Egging me on.  
“All…of them..” -Baby  
“Yes baby” -Seonghwa

With that, I felt his fingers inside of me. Moving back and forth while his other hand played with my clit. Slowly at first…drawing out each stroking motion with his long fingers. 

Speeding up with every moan that escaped my lips. His touch causing my body to spasm. I could feel my self getting closer.

“Seong..Seonghwa…I…” I cried out softly.  
“Yes baby?” -Seonghwa  
“I…I want…to feel all…of you…” -Baby

I felt him gently slip his fingers out of me. He leaned over and kissed me as he wrapped his arms around me. Pulling my body closer to the edge of the table. Closer to what I wanted. I could feel the size of him pressing against me as I enjoyed our kiss. Waiting for him to give me what we both wanted.

“Soon, I promise.” He kissed me deeply as he slid his fingers back inside of me. While his right hand massaged my breast. Giving me one last kiss before getting on his knees.

His tongue swirling and licking the gentlest part of me. I bit my lip to hush my moans. I was wrapped up in every lick and every thrust from his finger tips.

The pain from my teeth sinking into my lips mixing with his touch was too much. I’m stifled moans were growing louder with each passing second.


	5. Part 5

“Mmhm...ahhh” -Baby  
“You know-’” -Seonghwa

I looked down to see his eyes staring at me from between my thighs. His eyes were a perfect storm that pierced right through me.

“-if you’re not quite they’ll hear us-“ he said, his hand moving down to my left thigh holding it still. He kissed my thigh softly before sinking his teeth into me. I gasped, paralyzed by the sensation of his teeth tightening and his tongue swirling on my skin. 

“AH!’”

The sound of my heart pounding in my chest was deafening. My whole body tensed as he loosened his grip. I felt his warm breath on my trembling skin as he sighed before kissing the new mark he made.

“What *kiss* did *kiss* I *kiss* just *kiss* tell *kiss* you?” His kisses were soft but his gaze said this was only the beginning.

“You said too--AH!” His teeth sank into me skin again so hard I thought I’d break. “ah..hhh…” I could feel his eyes on me as a stifled moan escaped my lips.

He let go. I looked down, locking eyes with him for a moment. He glanced at the mark on my left thigh and began to move his finger in a straight line…as if he was measuring something. “Should I give you matching one here?”

He ran the nail of his index finger over the untouched skin on my right thigh. Making little swirls as he pleased. Waiting for my answer. My thoughts drifted as I was torn between what I wanted and what I could handle...without moaning. Without risking everyone in the building hearing us.

My wondering thoughts stopped. I couldn’t feel his finger moving. I spaced out…and he noticed.

“Where did you go baby?” -Seonghwa  
“I’m right here” -Baby  
“Maybe your body is but your mind is not. Am I boring you?” -Seonghwa 

His fingers started moving again. Sliding further and further down. Until they were in the same place his tongue had been. Before I made a sound, his fingers were rubbing me again. Gently…at first.

“Let’s try this again-” his fingers moved in and out of me slowly “-where did you go?” The storm was back and I was lying directly in its path. I starred into his eyes unsure of what to say. “Well?” His pace quickened the longer I refused to answer. It was getting harder and harder to keep quiet. His tongue was amazing but what he could do with his fingers was just unfair.

“I’m waiting or are you trying to stall?” He said. I bit my lip. Trying to hold back the sounds he was rubbing out of me. “Is that how it’s going to be? Are you hoping you’ll finish before I get my answer?” He said. I closed my eyes…I could taste a faint taste of copper on my lips.

“You should know better by now baby-“ I could feel his lips on my skin. Moving further and further up my body. “-I know every inch of you-“ his kisses grew softer as they moved up my body. “-and because I know every inch of you-“ I could feel his fingers pressing in harder. “-I know when you’re close”. I bit down harder. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. 

“You know, I was going to give you a matching mark on your other thigh-“ He kissed my chest. “-but if you don’t want to tell me...” He kissed my neck. “Perhaps I should put it somewhere everyone can see. That way…when you’re NOT here-“ his fingers came to a stop. He slid them out painfully slow.

I was so close…’

I stopped biting my lip and took a deep breath before opening my eyes. Meeting his gaze. He was leaning over me. He didn’t look upset, only a little hurt. He broke my gaze. Tracing a spot on my neck with his fingers. “-everyone will still know you’re mine”.


	6. Part 6: Fin

“It was you-” I said in a tone barely above a whisper. “-I was thinking about you”. I reached up. Caressing his cheek. He slid his hand on top of mine. Interwinding our fingers, kissing my palm.

“You could’ve just told me that.” He said, softening his gaze. “I would’ve if you weren’t being so distracting”. I said. He let out slight chuckle as he smiled. The smile I had always loved. He looked back down at my palm and gave it another kiss. 

“What am I going to do with you?” He said with a sigh. He was beautiful in that moment. Happy. The way I always wanted to see him. “You could try kissing me instead of my palm.” I said. “Is that so?” He chuckled. 

He placed my hand in his lips. Giving it one more kiss before sliding it further up and into his hair. His gaze was mischievous….”Your move.” He said, grinning from ear to ear. He knew exactly what he was doing and I was all to happy to oblige.

“C’mere” I pulled his lips down to mine. Kissing him deeply. I parted my lips to make room to let his tongue in. The same tongue that caused me so much pleasure and grief. It danced with mine as I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back. Stopping to feel every muscle I admired. His hands ran up my body briefly. Fondling the sensitive parts of my chest before sliding back down to finish what they had started. 

“Wait-“ I said. The words rolling off my tongue with a light gasp. His hand stopped on my lower stomach. “What is it?” His fingers gently massaged my skin and as he looked at me with anticipation. 

“I love your hands but I want something else”. I looked down at the part of him I hadn’t touched...yet. He followed my gaze down briefly before looking back At me. “Oh?-“ he grabbed my hand and slid it down the front of his jeans. “-is this what you want?” He said, trying to hold back his beautiful smile.

“Ye-“

Before I could finish saying it, I heard the sweet familiar sound of his zipper coming undone and his jeans hitting the floor. He kissed me deeply. Pulling my body closer to his as he slid inside of me. His tongue sliding between my lips. Rubbing my clit while he thrust deeper and deeper inside of me.

It felt like heaven.

My nails dug into his back as I let out moans between the breaths of our kiss. Over come by the sensation of his touch. I was barely holding on. I felt like I was falling of the face of the earth. I pulled him closer to me. Desperate to feel the entire weight of his body against mine. Hoping the weight would keep my from floating away.

My hands slid down his his back to his hips and then to his ass. Rubbing and squeezing it. Every inch of this man was truly blessed. I could hear myself getting louder as I got closer. He stopped kissing me. Instead putting my head to his chest. I knew what to do. I bit down hard on his skin. Using his body to muffle the screams he was causing. Sinking deeper into him.

I could hear him moan softly the harder I bit. This man was was beautiful. Every inch and every sound made, made my heart want to stop beating for a moment. I dug my nails in harder. I was so close it was hard to breathe. I could barely contain my excitement. The weight of the man I love of top of me. Doing everything he can to take me with him to place he’d like to go. Holding me the entire way. It truly was perfect. 

I bit down harder as I felt myself come as he came inside me. Breathless. He sat up. Putting his weight on his forearm. He looked down at me and ran his other hand along my cheek. Tracing my face with his fingers. Giving me another gentle kiss. He truly was beautiful.


End file.
